criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alcoholic Demise
Alcoholic Demise is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventy-sixth case of the game. It is the twenty-second case of Berrini and the fourth case in Newton Coast. Plot After receiving a call from Josh Lynwood who tried to tell them something before a blunt noise was heard and the call ended, Jordan located the call to a abandoned amusement park. The team headed there only to discover the burned body of former actor turned businessman Clifford Mont as well as the unconscious teenager. Per Beatriz, the victim had been burned alive with the use of a highly spiked alcoholic rum. They first suspected Josh who turned out to be the victim’s grandson but wanted nothing to do with the man that had let his family down. They also suspected actress Celine Delaney who accused the victim of trying to rape her as well as criminologist Dan Mackellar who had to told Clifford that his mental health was quite disturbing, on which Clifford tried to sue him for. The team then learned that the victim had been seen at the Newton Coast Campsite Park before his death. There, they found evidence to suspect former amusement park employee Mortimer Lennon because the victim wanted to tear down the park Mortimer worked for as well as young man Tobias Rodney who the victim called a degenerate and a stupid youth because of his addiction to his phone. Later on, the duo heard that someone got into a fight at the camp site. After stopping Josh and Tobias from further fighting, the duo arrested Tobias Rodney for the fiery murder. After denying involvement in the murder, Tobias snapped saying that Clifford should have never touched his mother. Upon asking what he meant, the killer explained that Mr. Mont was nothing more than a worthless dog for thinking that he could get away with trying to hurt his mother during one of his ‘’businesses’’. The young man said that Clifford had tried to rape his mother and touched her inappropriately all the time, making her paranoid. To make sure that his mother was safe, Tobias decided to show to the horrible man what it feels like to be be abused and tortured. When they asked about Josh, he explained that he never meant any harm to the student and just knocked him out so he could escape. Tobias then was sent to court where Judge Marrakchi sentenced him to 25 years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Celine came to the station and reported that the Eau Sombre had been seen at the campsite! With Nikolai, the player went there and discovered a trail of blood leading to a badly injured deer stained with mud, which led Imani and Edward to examine the deer. They both were convinced that the mysterious monster was in fact a person in a disguise due to them finding traces of a metallic object on the deer before having to put it out of its misery. Meanwhile, a worried Duncan came to the player and Astrid and asked if Luke had came back. When asked why, the chief informed them that Luke had went to the bar and he hasn’t heard from him since. Arriving at The Coffin bar, the duo found Luke’s phone that revealed that he had been calling and sending texts to someone he called "ma belle". With no way to discover where the senior detective went, they went back to the station where they found him. When he was asked why he hadn’t come back for a while, the embarrassed French detective explained that he had lost track of time while he was talking with his girlfriend. After being reassured that Luke didn’t get into trouble, the team decided that they would explore the nearby area to try to find Eau Sombre before it started to kill locals again only to be informed that gunshots was heard. Summary Victim *'Clifford Mont' (found burned alive) Murder Weapon *'Immolation' Killer *'Tobias Rodney' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect uses breath sprays Appearance *The suspect wears a blue shirt Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect uses breath sprays *The suspect drinks rum Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect uses breath sprays *The suspect drinks rum Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect uses breath sprays *The suspect drinks rum Appearance *The suspect wears a blue shirt Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect uses breath sprays *The suspect drinks rum Appearance *The suspect wears a blue shirt Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks rum. *The killer uses breath sprays. *The killer knows Greek mythology. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears a blue shirt. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Amusement Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet, Unconscious Teenager Restraints) *Examine Josh's Restraints. (Result: Restraints Unlocked; New Suspect: Josh Lynwood) *Talk to Josh Lynwood about witnessing the murder. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Bar Card; New Crime Scene: The Coffin Bar) *Investigate The Coffin Bar. (Clues: Faded Reservation, Torn Photo, Basket of Bottles) *Examine Faded Reservation. (Result: C Delaney; New Suspect: Celine Delaney) *Talk to Celine Delaney about having the meeting with the victim. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Restored; New Suspect: Dan Mackellar) *Talk to Dan Mackellar about how he knew the victim. *Examine Basket of Bottles. (Result: Burned Bottle) *Analyze Burned Bottle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath sprays) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Immolation; Attribute: The killer drinks rum) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Camp Site. (Clues: Torn Poster, Trash Can, Faded Photo) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Amusement Park Ad; New Suspect: Mortimer Lennon) *Ask Mortimer Lennon if he knew there was a murder in the park. (Attribute: Mortimer drinks rum) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Tobias Identified; New Suspect: Tobias Rodney) *Talk to Tobias Rodney about the victim. (Attribute: Tobias drinks rum and uses breath sprays) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Lighter) *Analyze Bloody Lighter. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Greek mythology; New Crime Scene: Bar Counter) *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Cryptex) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Magazine Cover) *Confront Celine about exposing the victim. (Attribute: Celine knows Greek mythology, drinks rum and uses breath sprays) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Court Order) *Analyze Court Order. (12:00:00) *Ask Dan Mackellar about the victim sueing him. (Attribute: Dan drinks rum, uses breath sprays and knows Greek mythology) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Joshua about knowing about his grandfather. (Attribute: Josh knows Greek mythology and uses breath sprays; New Crime Scene: Damaged Tent) *Investigate Damaged Tent. (Clues: Smashed Phone, Faded Files) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Green Liquid) *Examine Green Liquid. (Result: Absinthe) *Ask Tobias why the victim's absinthe was on his phone. (Attribute: Tobias knows Greek mythology) *Examine Faded Files. (Result: Property Details) *Analyze Property Details. (09:00:00) *Confront Mortimer Lennon about his park being torn down. (Attribute: Mortimer uses breath sprays and knows Greek mythology) *Investigate Ticket Booth. (Result: Ticket Bin, Victim's Ascot) *Examine Victim's Ascot. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Ticket Bin. (Result: Bottle of Rum) *Analyze Bottle of Rum. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue shirt) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Legend Behind Red Eyes (4/6). (No stars) Legend Behind Red Eyes (4/6) *Investigate Camp Site. (Clue: Bloodstained Branch) *Examine Bloodstained Branch. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Deer Blood) *Investigate Abandoned Amusement Park. (Clue: Injured Deer) *Analyze Injured Deer. (09:00:00) *Go with Edward Daniel Chandler to put the deer out of its misery. (Reward: Gator Tooth Necklace) *See what Duncan Crosby wants to talk about. *Investigate The Coffin Bar. (Clue: Luke's Phone) *Examine Luke's Phone. (Result: Texts) *Ask Dan Mackellar if he saw Luke. (Reward: Burger) *Confront Luke about leaving the station without telling us. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Inform Chief Crosby about the investigation's findings. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Newton Coast